The Thing With Secret Keepers
by ToubleinParadise
Summary: She is the smartest witch of her generation and she is not about to let her husband play a prank with the safety of her family.


Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were I'd be publishing novels.

AN: This came about out of my long standing frustration with the Fidelius Charm and the thought of "What if?"

* * *

Lily Potter was fuming; Dumbledore had just informed them that they simply had to go into hiding. Why did they have to hide, Voldemort was after them, but that was nothing new they had tied him in duels three times now, of course he'd be after them, his ego wouldn't allow him otherwise. They had managed just fine before. Why did they have to hide now was beyond her, and not just any hiding but under the Fidelius Charm and with Dumbledore as Secret Keeper.

Well James had vetoed that idea, if they were to use that charm they'd at least use someone they could contact easily. Dumbledore was out. When James had suggested Sirius Black, Lily was willing to accept him. His vows as Harry's godfather would prevent him from betraying them. That was all good until the fool decided on an epic prank, why didn't they use Peter?

Lily had put her foot down, no way was she entrusting the safety of herself and her child to that coward. Should Death Eaters catch him, he'd spill his guts just to stay alive, a so called Gryffindor. Not to mention he had no vows to protect Harry and relying just on friendship wasn't a good idea in this time.

No, she would be the Secret Keeper or they would just move to another country. Voldemort was only interesting in Britain not the rest of the world. She would keep her family safe.

And so it was that the Potter's cast the Fidelius Charm on their cottage and Lily Potter became Secret Keeper. James had wanted to inform certain people of the secret but Lily again was not having it. IF they had to use such a charm then no one but them need to know the secret. They would interact with the others at Order meetings but their location would be safe. Their son would be safe and that was all that mattered to the young mother.

* * *

Voldemort was furious, the Potter's had disappeared! The prophecy his loyal servant Severus Snape had overheard clearly was in reference to their spawn. But how to get to said spawn when you had no way to find the parents? They no longer attended Order meetings since the mudblood had found out that Dumbledore had let Snape join.

The Longbottoms, the second couple, were behind their ancestral wards, perhaps it was time to switch focus and go after the couple and spawn he could find access to? Perhaps, the Potter heir had made up with his parents over his blind following of the old fool? But the Potter wards were even more formidable than the Longbottom ones.

Oh well, an all out strike on the Longbottoms it would be. As soon as the Potters thought it safe to emerge, he'd get rid of them too.

* * *

The Longbottom wards had been upgraded, and not just by wizards but by Goblins too. Augusta Longbottom was not about to let cost get in the way of the safety of her son and grandson. She pitied the fool who tried to cast past them. Dumbledore was causing all sorts of problems trying to get Frank and Alice to move out of the safety of the wards and into an isolate house. Really, nothing could come even close to the safety of the manor. She just hoped Charlus and Dorea had managed to convince James to move back into the Manor.

What was happening now? Oh dear the wards were under siege! And by Voldemort no less! Well let him feel the full wrath of the best of what wizards and Goblins had to offer! Better floo the Aurors.

Well that was anticlimactic, the Death Eaters had just been pulverised by the wards and only Voldemort was left standing. To be fair he is quite powerful but oh what's this? He's down! What is that mist gathering? Is that Voldemort? Well no matter the Aurors would be here soon! The wards were still attacking the vapor and it seemed to be diminishing. She should contact Croaker maybe he would know.

The strange vapor thing had finally vanished. How many Death Eaters the wards had just decimated? By the looks of it, the whole force Voldemort had brought with him was gone. A very good investment, she wasn't deactivating them. Ever.

* * *

AN: I think the Fidelius Charm is a poorly used plot device and I never understood why either Lily or James couldn't have been the Secret Keeper. Dumbledore is the Order's Secret Keeper and he is also the head of the Order so why couldn't Lily or James be the Secret Keeper of their house?

As for the Longbottoms, I thought they were caught and tortured when they left their protection but here they didn't and they're still alive. And yes, the manor wards destroyed Voldemort's main soul. He still has Horcruxes, his soul pieces are just stuck there. The wards ate him.

Should I continue or leave it as a one shot?


End file.
